PTRPCRP2
Prelude to Random Pokemon Crossover RP 2, 'aka PTRPCRP2, is an RP created by Radicus. Serving as the transitional RP between Darius League Quest and RPCRP2, this RP chronicles the trials and exploits of the group as they visit a new villa near Order of Light territory. This RP provides several deep changes for the characters involved, including Claus and Lucas's eventual acceptance into the Order of Light, as well as important character development for the other members of the group. PTRPCRP2 starts off with a very humorous and whimsical tone but as it progresses it begins to grow darker and serious, including one of the most dark story arcs as of yet in the timeline. Prologue A few months after Darius League Quest, Shiruru rents a new temporary villa in Light City, home to the Order of Light. She decides to invite several of her friends to the villa, including a decent number of characters from RPCRP as well as Claus and Lucas, who would gain central roles. The intro is fairly lighthearted, including a scenario where a vacuum-like invention created by Kleat accidentally shrinks and sucks everyone inside, a food fight, and several bizarre conversations. But the most influential main strange happening that occurs would be a stray sword flying through the window, belonging to Strawbella, an apprentice of the Order of Light. She and fellow apprentice Zula would apologize about the incident before getting acquianted with some of the newer members of the group. Claus in particular expresses interest in owning a sword, thus Zula decides to take him under her wing and teach him about swordfighting. Eventually the gang is offered a visit to the Fortress of Light in order to learn more about the Order. The time spent there would serve as the premise for the rest of the RP. Story Arcs 'Welcoming to the Order of Light Arc ' The first arc of the RP, a lighthearted arc that introduces Claus to the Order of Light. As the other members of the group do their own thing Zula trains Claus to become a swordsman. However, she tells him that he must pass a few tests in order to get a sword of his own. He succeeds in passing the first bizarre tests, including fighting off a leprechaun and slicing a watermelon on a man's stomach without mortally injuring him, but his next trial proves to be difficult: catching a talking mouse. The mouse is quite hard to capture, running into the walls of the Fortress of Light and sneaking into the rooms of the other apprentices but Claus succeeds in catching him. Zula soon takes him to see Dodeca, her Master, who presents Claus with his very own sword. Claus then proceeds to meet the other apprentices formally, blow up Dodeca's room, as well as bond with the talking mouse, whom he decides to name Sanic. Back at the villa, Shiruru takes notice of Lucas's attraction to Strawbella, thus she decides to enlist the others to help the two get together. Kleat calls the Romance Squad back together and plans a date for the two at a local restaurant. Shiruru and Sheebop work on getting Lucas and Strawbella outfits for the outing, with Shiruru focusing on Lucas. She confides in Lucas during their time shopping, explaining her uncertainty over her own love life as well as her desires to make couplings work around her. Back with the other members of the Romance Squad, Kleat, Flamber, Pikachu, Lunatyr and Char are planning on performing a song and dance for Strawbella and Lucas on their date. Flamber, having no idea how to operate a sewing machine, accidentally makes ridiculous pink Luchador costumes for the gang, but being low on time they have to wear them anyway. Kleat ensures that the restaurant be empty by the time Strawbella and Lucas arrive so he throws a stink bomb, causing all of the other patrons to flee. By the time they arrive, Sheebop and Shiruru help Lucas during the date, giving him pointers on what to say. Kleat and the other 4 would soon begin their performance, with Char overcoming stage fright and proving to be an exceptional lead singer. Shiruru suggests that Lucas dance with Strawbella and he does as told, topping off a successful date. But things would take a turn for the worse when Flamber reveals that he had set up fireworks to end the night, however he didn't set them up properly and winds up blowing up the stage, forcing Strawbella and Lucas to run for their lives. But in spite of this, Strawbella enjoyed her time with Lucas and we see a development among their budding romance. After spending more time with him, Strawbella decides that she wants to show Lucas the Fortress of Light, where Claus and Zula had gone earlier. Kleat, Flamber, Sheebop, Shiruru, Lunatyr, Pikachu, Char and Leon feel that it'd be interesting to visit the place themsleves, so they follow the two. 'World Tour Arc A comedic side arc that deviates from the main plot a little, serving as the last comedy-oriented arc before the story gets darker. Instead of actually walking to the Fortress, Kleat boots up his portal to warp there instantly. But unfortunately, the portal malfunctions and winds up warping the 8 Pokemon group to Antartica, where they have a close encounter with a Yeti. After attempting to boot the portal again, it winds up taking the group to Sweden, fully confirming that the portal was broken. The gang spends a few hours in Sweden trying to come up with solutions to their problem. Because the portal was malfunctioning it could take them to any random destination, making the trip back home all the more difficult. They once again try to use the portal, but this time it takes them to Texas, where a lot of interesting happenings would occur. Most of the group is delighted in purchasing a few souvenirs in Texas, but Lunatyr expresses interest in bull-riding, which the others are surprised to hear. After wandering through the wildlands, they would in fact find a bull, that the less intelligent members of the group wind up enraging thanks to their red merchandise. Lunatyr would succeed in taming the bull and saving the group from their untimely deaths. Night starts to fall and the group of Pokemon has no place to stay, until a kindly bear by the name of Nedward takes interest in them and decides to let them stay in his home for the night. He graciously offers them food, which garners suspicious vibes from Sheebop and Lunatyr, but they're too hungry to deny it. Nedward explains how rare Pokemon are in America and is delighted to have the group over. The Pokemon would fall asleep rather early that night, mysterious tired from the food, but when morning arrives, they find themselves tied up. Outraged and baffled by this, the group asks Nedward what he's doing and he cheerily explains that he's going to eat them, having wanted to fatten them up the night before. The group tries their hardest to escape but the ropes are too tight. However, Leon manages to singe his portion of the ropes and frees the others. Before running out of the house, Kleat plunges a beehive over Nedward's head and pushes him into the pot of soup he was preparing. Patience wearing thin, the group boots up the portal once more hoping to make it to the Fortress. Instead, they wind up in a dark room. Confused by this, they investigate, until they discover that they're in a shed full of dynamite. To make matters worse, Char's tail ignites a stick, causing a massive explosion that launches everyone into the sky. They awaken scattered across a strange island, with a house nearby. Kleat and Lunatyr walk into the house only to find Aqua and Chiko making out. All four are stunned by this and a brief skirmish occurs until Kleat explains their situation. This in fact, is Aqua's island that he had received at the conclusion of the PokeRP Saga, where he had been staying with Chiko ever since the two left the group. However, the two express interest in having new experiences and rejoining their old friends again, thus, after a brief reunion with the rest, Aqua and Chiko would join the 8 as they take another warp in the portal. Kleat and Pikachu would have had enough time to make repairs before hand, thus the group is able to finally warp to the front of the Fortress, with the exception of Flamber, who somehow wound up on the roof. 'Death Shira Arc ' This arc starts to focus more on action, establishing the group's stay at the Fortress and introducing the first villain. Picking back up from before, Strawbella shows Lucas around the Fortress, not only coming across Claus, Zula and the rest of the apprentices, but Dodeca herself. Claus has had an ample amount of time training, now wanting to learn how to perform magic. Thus, he is offered lessons by Loren and Angelo in an effort to learn lightning based magic. As Claus trains, Strawbella and Lucas would bond more during their time together in the Fortress. The Pokemon have managed to rejoin the main group at this point, and soon Teddy would return to the Fortress, having been away on business. After settling into the Fortress for a while, Teddy sees potential in Claus as well as Lucas, thus he decides to call the two into the library one morning. The two see Teddy, Dodeca, Tifani and Angelo there, who explain that the apprentices are going to embark on a mission to deal with sightings of strange armored demons known as Eviscera Knights. Teddy tells them that they are foot soldiers of Death Shira, a particular bitter enemy of the Order, and coming along during the mission would give the two good experience if they wish to become apprentices of the Order of Light. Claus is more than excited to help during the mission, but Lucas is a little unsure whether he is ready, just having only recently studied magic himself. But with a little reassurance he finally comes along, with Kleat, Aqua and Chiko following out of curiousity. The group eventually heads to a rocky field not too far from the Fortress. In the distance, four Eviscera Knights can be seen. Teddy initially tells Claus and Lucas to simply watch, but Claus insists that he actually help fight the Knights, causing the two to get into a small argument. However, in the midst of the scuffle, the Knights attack the group! The five fight off the now growing number of Knights, with Teddy soon taking matters into his own hands and summoning a metal wall to keep the others from danger. At this point, Teddy's powers are beginning to rise to dangerous levels as Claus, Lucas, Tifani, Angelo, Aqua, Kleat and Chiko can hear his animalistic roars from beyond the wall. Dodeca herself feels the power from the Fortress, becoming concerned that his powers have overtaken him. Teddy would eventually tire out after defeating the Knights and pass out, the excess energy now releasing from his body and felt by the rest of the characters. Claus is forced to gather Bomb Tags and blow up the wall in order to retrieve the unconscious Teddy and bring him back to the Fortress. Teddy is taken to his room and Dodeca explains to the gang that Teddy's powers are actually driven by darkness energy, which can corrupt if taken too far. She proceeds to do a purification spell on him to help him recover. Teddy would go into a state of rest as Kleat and Pikachu begin to read more about magic in the Fortress library, comparing it to the scientific components that allow Pokemon to perfom atatcks. Claus would begin hands-on training on how to perform lightning magic from Angelo as Strawbella demonstrates a few magic techniques with Lucas. Later in the afternoon, Strawbella offers to take Lucas on a ride on Godbird, a magical bird that the apprentices use for transportation. Lucas is terrified initially, but as the flight goes on he begins to overcome his fear and enjoys the time spent with Strawbella. The Pokemon express interest in making the experience more romantic, so they decide to launch fireworks, with Flamber enthusiastically volunteering to help, but Kleat politely declining his offer for safety reasons. The fireworks display goes well, adding a nice romantic touch for the flight, but Flamber is a bit saddened that he couldn't light any. But towards the end, Kleat reveals that he saved the last one for Flamber to light, which he manages to prove his competence and launch correctly, exploding into the words "Lucas X Strawbella". The two tweens are quite surprised by the display, but touched nonetheless. Seeing that it was the perfect moment, Kleat, and surpringly, Lunatyr, suggest that Lucas plants a kiss, which he manages to do after much mental effort. This would seal the deal on Strawbella and Lucas's relationship, much to the happiness of everyone outside. This happiness would prove to be short lived, when a storm begins, causing Godbird to fly out of control. Claus, who was training with Loren at the time, saw Godbird being carried away, thus he and Loren use their lighting and wind magic respectively to save Godvird, Strawbella and Lucas from being mortally injured. It would seem that Claus's training has truly payed off. Evening rolls around. Teddy is in a state of rest for quite a while, but he begins to have unusual visions in his sleep. He sees a dark form of himself in his dreams, as well as a masked entity. The two explain that Teddy should embrace the dark side of his powers and reach his maximum state of strength. However, Teddy stubbornly refuses, saying that he wants to be in control of his powers, not have his power control him. This isn't quite the answer the two wanted, and soon a much larger figure confronts him: none other than Death Shira. The Death goddess infroms Teddy that she had felt the release of dark energy he had exuded earlier and expresses interest in bringing about his darkest side. 'Honlillian/Ressurection Arc-' 'Master Arc -' 'Finale -' Trivia *The RP has an artifact title: it serves as more of a prelude to Lives of Light than to RPCRP2 Category:Major RPs Category:RPs that debut an OC Category:RPs Category:RPs made by Radicus